Pokemon : Histoires courtes II
by jaysher
Summary: Une nouvelle série d'histoires courtes mettant en scène les pokemons. 1er:Héricendre. 2e:Galekid et Démolosse. 3e:Balignon et Mystherbe. 4e:Sabelette. 5e:Pichu, Pikachu et Raichu. 6e:Queulorior. 7e:Elekid et Chrysacier. 8e:M.Mime et Magicarpe. 9e:Magnéti, Magnéton, Mimigal et Aspicot. 10e:Tadmorv et Miaouss. 11e:Piafabec, Ptitard et Posipi. 12e:Roucool. 13e:Bulbizarre et Cerfrousse
1. Chapter 1

Clémentine.

Alors que le jour vient tout juste de se lever sur la ville Griotte, une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds descend d'un escalier, lui permettant de rejoindre le salon par la même occasion. Alors que l'enfant porte encore un pyjama de couleur rose sur lequel ont été imprimé plusieurs Evoli en guise de motif, du bruit en provenance du sapin se manifeste. Regardant dans l'ensemble de la pièce, la fillette se rend compte que son papa et sa maman sont absents. Visiblement, ces derniers dorment encore paisiblement mais à la vue des nombreux cadeaux qui reposent au pied de l'arbre de Noël, jouer au vieillard généreux s'est avéré très fatiguant. N'empêche, attisée par les présents, la petite fille décide de ne pas attendre ses parents pour ouvrir l'un d'entre eux lorsque le bruit se fait entendre une nouvelle fois.

Soudain, une forme sombre tombe des branches du sapin et tente de se rattraper comme il peut lorsque son corps touche le plancher en bois qui recouvre le sol. Une fois la chute achevée, la silhouette pointe son museau en direction de la petite fille et use de sa voix pour manifester sa présence.

« Héricendre ! »

Plus loin, une boîte est tenue à l'écart des autres bien malgré elle et le contenu semble avoir été éventré de l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être de là que vient le pokemon qui ne cesse de fixer la petite fille. Cette dernière, se posant des questions, ne sait pas si elle doit hurler pour prévenir ses parents ou si, au contraire, elle doit conserver le silence pour respecter leur sommeil. Alors que l'enfant est sur le point de prendre une décision, Héricendre se met à pleurer, attristant celle qui se tient à quelques mètres de lui. Pour qu'il soit dans cet état, la cause principale doit-être la chute qu'il a fait et peut-être qu'un câlin lui fera le plus grand bien.

Aussitôt, la gamine se précipite dans sa direction et ne met pas très longtemps pour le prendre dans ses bras. Une fois dans l'étreinte rassurante, l'animal se calme très vite et lorsque sa bienfaitrice dépose un baiser sur le bout de son museau, le pokemon sourit. Alors que les deux êtres font connaissance, l'un d'entre eux oublie totalement l'existence des cadeaux car celui qui se tient actuellement dans ses bras est le plus beau à ses yeux. Si jamais ses parents sont d'accord pour qu'elle puisse garder Héricendre, l'enfant se fait la promesse qu'elle fera tout son possible pour bien s'en occuper. Si elle doit ne rien demander au père Noël lors des prochaines années, tant pis.

Soudain, le ventre du pokemon émet un bruit. A son écoute, la gamine rigole et se montre curieuse.

« Tu as faim ? »

En guise de réponse, l'animal aux pouvoirs mystérieux prononce son prénom et se montre sage lorsque son amie traverse le salon pour s'approcher du sapin. Là, elle pose ses genoux sur le sol et attrape une clémentine qui reposait aux limites de la petite crèche que la père a installé au pied du conifère. Une fois l'agrume entre ses mains, la gamine s'empresse de retirer sa peau et une fois que celui-ci se retrouve sans sa protection, la blondinette sépare les quartiers et en présente un premier sous le nez du pokemon. Celui-ci, méfiant, renifle le morceau et comme le parfum lui paraît fortement séduisant, il n'hésite pas à le faire disparaître entre ses mâchoires. Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'unique enfant de la maison alimente l'animal et se montre ennuyée lorsque sa mère arrive dans le salon.

Vêtue d'une robe de chambre sombre, la maîtresse de maison se passe une main dans sa chevelure brune afin de s'offrir une coiffure à peu près convenable. Pourtant, personne risque de passer en cette matinée de Noël et lorsque ses yeux se posent sur son enfant mais surtout, la bête qu'elle tient dans ses bras, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Il te plaît ton cadeau ma chérie ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? »

La gamine aux cheveux blonds n'en croit pas ses oreilles. L'héricendre qui est actuellement blottit contre elle n'est autre qu'un cadeau de Noël et le savoir la rend particulièrement heureuse. Désormais, la petite fille ne sera plus jamais seule et sa mère espère qu'elle ne l'embêtera plus avec ce désir d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Avec un pokemon comme compagnon, l'enfant se rendra compte que de s'occuper de quelqu'un ou plutôt, de quelque chose est une tâche beaucoup plus ardue qu'il n'y paraît.

« Surtout Cassandra, je compte sur toi pour bien t'en occuper car si jamais il est malheureux avec toi, il ira dans une autre famille.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux maman, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Après l'entente de cette phrase, la mère se montre plutôt rassurée et abandonne le salon afin de se rendre dans la cuisine. Alors que la femme se prépare une tasse de café pour s'aider à se réveiller totalement, la petite fille discute avec son nouveau compagnon, lui promettant monts et merveilles. Sur le moment, le pokemon ne semble pas trop comprendre ce qu'il entend mais bizarrement, celui-ci sent qu'il va vivre des jours heureux au sein de cette maison. Par contre, ce que Héricendre ignore complètement, c'est qu'il deviendra l'ami le plus puissant que comptera cette jeune fille. Pour l'heure, insouciante, sa jeune maîtresse nourrit le projet de remonter dans sa chambre pour aller chercher une brosse appartenant à l'une de ses poupées.

Avec, elle pourra coiffer la créature mais elle ne sait pas encore que la bête ne se laissera pas faire. Ce n'est pas une poupée et encore moins un jouet.

« Maman ?

\- Oui ma chérie ?

\- Tu crois qu'un pokemon, ça fait popo ?

\- Ben oui ma chérie et tu vas devoir apprendre à le sortir dehors pour qu'il fasse sa petite affaire.

\- Même quand il fera très froid ?

\- Oui. »

Et là, le sourire qui se trouvait sur les lèvres de la petite fille disparaît très vite.


	2. Chapter 2

Gramme.

Ce matin, alors que le soleil vient tout juste de se lever dans le monde des pokemon, trois galekid rôdent autour d'une décharge. Malgré deux portes lourdes de métal servant de protection contre certaines intrusions humaines, le grillage qui délimite le terrain présente de sacrés écarts entre ses maillons. Profitant de cette déformation, les galekid parviennent à entrer dans la décharge et semblent bien connaître la zone puisqu'ils foncent à vive allure dans une direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, le trio se retrouve au pied d'un monticule d'objets cassés et sur le sol traîne une balance dans un triste état. Intéressé par cette trouvaille, l'un des galekid s'en approche et regarde l'objet dans son ensemble.

Visiblement, le modèle n'est guère récent puisqu'une plaque de verre repose sur un chiffre inscrit sur un cercle mobile. D'ailleurs, pour vérifier si celui-ci tourne toujours, l'animal pose l'une de ses pattes sur le pèse-personne et aussitôt, les chiffres défilent à vive allure avant de s'immobiliser sur l'un d'entre eux. Content de voir que cet appareil fonctionne parfaitement, le galekid monte entièrement dessus et attend de connaître le résultat. Lorsqu'il voit qu'un numéro à trois chiffres se présente, la créature s'en montre étonnée voir offusquée. Devant l'expression qu'affiche sa tête, l'un des galekid qui accompagne celui qui cherchait à connaître son poids s'esclaffe.

« Galekid ! » S'exprime celui qui est toujours sur l'appareil.

Rien à faire, celui qui rigole continue et très vite, son comportement agace celui qui a eu le malheur de se montrer trop curieux vis-à-vis de son poids. N'y pouvant plus, ce dernier descend de la balance et s'empresse de charger son compagnon. Le voyant faire et se trouvant sur son chemin, le troisième galekid, bien plus petit que les deux premiers, s'écarte et se cache les yeux sous ses pattes antérieures. Lorsque le pokemon hilare vole dans les airs suite à l'attaque du premier, celui qui s'est mis à l'abri souhaite se montrer curieux.

« Galekid ? Galekid ? Dit-il.

\- Galekid. » Répond celui qui s'est pesé, en baissant son visage pour dissimuler sa tristesse.

Bien sûr, comme tout le monde n'est pas propriétaire d'un doctorat en maîtrise de langue pokemon, une traduction s'impose pour mieux comprendre l'échange entre les deux animaux.

« Alors maman ? Tu as prit combien ?

\- Quarante kilos, fiston. »

Suite à cette réponse, l'enfant comprend mieux pourquoi son père a rencontré quelques difficultés pour ne pas rigoler. Alors qu'elle tente de se montrer forte, la mère éclate en sanglots et ne tarde pas à s'éloigner pour se cacher aux yeux de tous. Désormais seul, le jeune galekid regarde sa mère s'éloigner et aimerait faire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral. Toutefois, les nombreuses idées qui se bousculent dans son esprit ne sont guère excellentes et au moment où il s'apprête à baisser les bras, l'animal se rend compte que son ombre vient de s'agrandir mystérieusement. Cherchant la source de cet accroissement hors du commun, le pokemon tourne sa tête à droite et à gauche et ne remarque rien d'anormal.

Soudain, lorsqu'un grognement dans son dos se fait entendre, l'enfant sursaute et hésite à se retourner. Lorsqu'il tourne sur ses talons, le jeune galekid tombe nez à nez sur un Démolosse qui ne semble pas commode. Peut-être appartient-il à l'homme qui a la charge de surveiller les lieux et cela pourrait expliquer la présence de cette créature ? Alors que le chien se prépare à l'attaque, Galekid s'allonge sur le sol et cache son visage sous ses pattes tout en émettant un cri d'alerte. Maintenant, reste à savoir si ce comportement de défense sera suffisant pour le tirer de cette affaire épineuse ?

Alors qu'elle continuait à s'éloigner pour exprimer tranquillement son chagrin, la mère s'immobilise lorsque ses oreilles entendent le cri poussé par le jeune pokemon. Ecoutant son courage et son instinct maternel, la galekid femelle s'empresse de faire demi-tour et fonce à vive allure à l'endroit même où elle a abandonné son fils. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit aux pieds du démolosse, son sang ne fait qu'un seul tour dans ses veines et sa motivation s'en retrouve décuplée. D'ailleurs, elle ne cherche pas à savoir si elle aura besoin de l'aide de son compagnon et sur le moment, la courageuse maman s'en moque totalement. De plus, son poids qui semblait terriblement l'affecter va jouer en sa faveur mais pour l'heure, galekid l'ignore encore.

En effet, au fur et à mesure que le femelle s'approche pour sauver son enfant, le sol alentour ne tarde pas à trembler à cause de son quintal. Devant un tel phénomène, Démolosse s'interroge et lorsqu'il se détourne de l'enfant pour constater qu'un autre pokemon du même type se dirige vers lui en se montrant furieux, le courage qui animait l'animal du type ténèbres ne met pas pour longtemps pour le quitter. Désormais, craignant pour sa propre vie, le protecteur des lieux ne s'attarde pas davantage et se montre plutôt rapide pour prendre la fuite. Une chance pour lui d'avoir un minimum de jugeote. Tiré d'affaire, le rejeton galekid s'empresse de retrouver celle qui lui a donné la vie afin de recevoir quelques câlins.

Bien sûr, la mère se fait un plaisir de lui offrir beaucoup d'attention et en profite pour lui présenter des excuses. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle continue à câliner sa progéniture, le père est de retour sur les lieux et rapidement, la femelle lui hurle dessus.

« Galekiiid ? »

Sur le moment, le mâle regarde sa compagne en se montrant étonné.

« Galekid ? Demande-il au retour.

\- Galekiiiiiiiiiid ! Galekiiiiiiiiiiid ? Galekiiiiiiiiid ! »

Bien sûr, une nouvelle traduction est nécessaire.

« Tu étais où ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te signale que ton fils était en danger en cas si tu l'ignorais ! Et toi, pendant ce temps là, tu en profites pour te promener dans les parages ? Tu es vraiment irresponsable comme père mon pauvre vieux ! »

A cet instant, le mâle se rend compte à quel point sa compagne peut se montrer amnésique lorsqu'elle est en proie à ses émotions. Après tout, même si ce n'est qu'une bestiole, elle reste avant tout un membre du genre féminin.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnet.

Essayant de fuir à un quelconque danger lancé à ses trousses, un Balignon arrive à proximité d'une petite ville. Pour être sûr qu'il est en sécurité, le pokemon se retourne et observe les environs en cas si la menace devait pointer son nez dans les secondes qui vont suivre. Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant qu'aucune bête ne s'échappe des buissons de la forêt avoisinante, Balignon s'autorise un moment pour souffler mais surtout, pour se reposer un peu. Une fois que sa respiration est normale, l'animal décide de se montrer curieux et d'observer la vie qui anime le village qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui. Néanmoins, de là où il se trouve, l'animal aux étranges pouvoirs n'arrivent pas voir ce qui se passe et juge important de se rapprocher un peu.

Ni une ni deux, le pokemon arrive derrière une clôture en bois et se rend compte que son nouveau poste d'observation est bien plus meilleur que le précédent. Désormais, il ne loupe pas une seule miette de ce qui se passe dans les nombreuses rues lorsque soudain, un étrange objet se pose près de lui, dans un bruit étouffé. Curieux, l'animal risque un œil sur ce qui se trouve à ses côtés mais se monte prudent en cas si le trésor est la propriété d'un être humain. Au bout d'une minute, comme personne vient le chercher, Balignon décide de se l'approprier et va pouvoir s'amuser à l'étudier sous toutes ses coutures. Pour commencer, la créature s'en approche doucement et le renifle pour savoir l'odeur que dégage le corps mystérieux.

Ensuite, voyant que sa trouvaille ne bouge pas, la bête décide de pousser ses investigations un peu plus loin et ne tarde pas à bondir dessus. Une fois que ses pattes se posent sur le tissu doux et immaculé de l'objet, le pokemon s'étonne de s'y enfoncer avec une étrange facilité. D'habitude, Balignon se serait inquiété mais là, il est motivé à se montrer courageux. Avec un peu de chance, il arrivera à surmonter sa peur et peut-être que ce comportement tout nouveau chez lui aura des conséquences heureuses dans sa vie de tous les jours. Quelques secondes plus tard, Balignon porte l'objet sur sa tête et s'amuse à faire voler les lanières sous les humeurs du vent lorsque l'animal se déplace à vive allure.

Pendant plusieurs heures, le pokemon s'éclate avec le bonnet que le destin lui a offert et ce dernier s'amuse tellement qu'il ne fait même pas attention au temps qui lui, continue de filer. Lorsque le ciel se pare de teintes bien plus sombres que le bleu qui le colorisait quelques minutes auparavant, le créature lève les yeux vers le firmament et redevient sérieux. La journée est sur le point de s'achever et du coup, l'amusement doit prendre fin à son tour. Pas grave, dans une poignée d'heures, le soleil fera son retour et à cet instant, Balignon pourra reprendre ses jeux avec son bonnet. Voulant dormir à l'abri, la bestiole quitte la proximité du village et retourne dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

Tout en marchant, l'animal entend un bruit qu'il connaît très bien. En effet, quelque chose semble être tombé dans la petite mare qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui mais avec un peu de chance, c'est sûrement l'un des glands des chênes environnants ou peut-être un pokemon insecte qui arrivera très bien à s'en sortir tout seul. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche de l'étendue aquatique, l'animal appartenant à la caste des plantes voit une petite forme surgir devant lui. Prenant peur rapidement, Balignon s'apprête à libérer quelques para-spore lorsque l'intrus révèle son identité.

« Mystherbe ! »

Néanmoins, l'expression s'est faite avec une voix plutôt fébrile et curieux, Balignon s'en approche pour savoir ce qui se passe. Très vite, le propriétaire du bonnet se rend compte que le second pokemon est mouillé de la tête jusqu'aux pieds et qu'il semble avoir du mal à se réchauffer puisque son corps ne cesse de frisonner. Prenant pitié de lui, la créature à la forme de champignon se montre généreux et retire l'accessoire de tissu qui reposait jusqu'à présent sur sa tête. Ensuite, il le tend à son camarade malchanceux et attend de savoir de quelle manière celui-ci va réagir. Au tout début, Mystherbe ne fait rien et regarde Balignon d'un air interrogateur.

Toutefois, comme ce dernier se montre plutôt insistant, l'animal aux brins d'herbe sur la tête accepte l'offrande et le glisse autour de lui avec quelques difficultés. Il faut dire aussi qu'il est un peu difficile de déformer un bonnet même si c'est pour bénéficier de sa douceur. Se réchauffant doucement, Mystherbe ne tarde pas à se sentir beaucoup mieux et comme pour remercier son bienfaiteur, il ne se prive pas pour s'approcher de lui et de frotter sa tête contre son corps. Généralement, lorsque Balignon sent de l'animosité au sujet d'un pokemon rencontré sur son chemin, il n'hésite pas à libérer le poison que contient son être. Néanmoins, comme ce Mystherbe n'a pas l'air très dangereux, l'animal arrive à prendre sur lui et doit reconnaître que ce type de contact est tout sauf désagréable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Balignon se glisse sous les branches basses d'un petit buisson d'aubépine et incite son nouvel ami à en faire autant. Celui-ci aimerait bien le rejoindre mais comme il est toujours enveloppé du bonnet, le pokemon plante sait que cette tâche s'apprête à se révéler difficile. Lors de sa première tentative, ses doutes se confirment et avant de se lancer dans une seconde opération, Mystherbe s'accorde quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Comment va-t-il faire pour entrer dans le buisson avec le bonnet sur lui sans causer le moindre dégât ? Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait convaincre Balignon de l'accompagner jusqu'au village voisin pour trouver un autre abri dans lequel dormir mais surtout, faire entrer le bonnet.

Après un cours échange, les deux pokemon sortent de la forêt et marchent tranquillement en direction de la bourgade tout en nourrissant un espoir.


	4. Chapter 4

Sept.

Depuis quelques temps, une carrière subit l'assaut des humains afin de mettre sur pied un nouveau centre commercial. Bien sûr, en rasant tout sur leur passage à l'aide de leurs monstrueuses machines bruyantes, ces hommes ne font pas attention aux nombreux êtres qui vivent dans cette zone naturelle. D'ailleurs, à force de tout détruire depuis plusieurs jours, une race de pokemon ayant élu domicile dans le sol commence à en avoir un peu marre et décide de prendre les choses en mains. Dans une cavité se situant à quelques mètres sous la surface, le plus vieux d'entre eux se tient devant une assemblée. Après avoir prononcé son prénom comme il a l'habitude de le faire, l'animal se montre bruyant afin de gonfler ses troupes d'un certain courage.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le doyen des Sabelette s'adresse à la foule et sollicite l'aide de six d'entre eux. Bien sûr, les volontaires doivent se désigner eux-même et lorsque les plus courageux se détachent du lot en avançant de plusieurs pas, le plus vieux leur tourne le dos et s'approche d'un coffre en bois qui reposait au fond de la grotte. Ensuite, une fois la boîte ouverte, le Sabelette présentant une petite barbichette grise au bout de son menton se retourne et arbore plusieurs morceaux de tissus rouges entre ses pattes antérieures. Maintenant que la guerre est sur le point de commencer, autant ne pas perdre un seul instant. Toujours à l'aide de quelques cris, le meneur offre un ruban à chacun de ses fidèles et leur recommande de les attacher autour de leur front.

Lorsque chaque élément de la troupe est enfin prête, les pokemon quittent leurs semblables et empruntent un tunnel qui doit les mener jusqu'à la surface. Une fois que les animaux sont à l'air libre, leur chef regarde où se situe actuellement l'ennemi et au moment même où il parvient à les repérer, de nombreuses idées se bousculent dans sa tête. D'ailleurs, l'une d'entre elles serait plutôt sympathique à mettre en place et il a hâte de voir de quelle manière les humains vont réagir. Si cela se trouve, cette technique sera amplement suffisante pour qu'ils désertent l'endroit une bonne fois pour toute. Très vite, le meneur des Sabelettes croisent ses pattes antérieures devant son torse et élève son énergie autour de son corps.

Ensuite, ses yeux se mettent à briller d'une étrange lueur jaunâtre et lorsque ses membres se décroisent sous sa volonté, un vent violent ne met pas très longtemps pour souffler dans les parages. Quelques secondes plus tard, du sable se lève du sol et se mélange à l'élément aérien, posant des difficultés aux humains qui se tiennent à quelques mètres d'eux. Très vite, quelques uns s'immobilisent et place leurs bras devant leur visage afin de se protéger mais les Sabelettes ne comptent pas s'arrêter là. En effet, cela fait trop longtemps que ces hommes mettent tout en œuvre pour détruire cette carrière et il est grand temps que la roue tourne en leur défaveur. Du haut de son promontoire, le chef des pokemon décide de passer au plan b et le fait savoir à ses six compagnons.

Aussitôt, les courageux sautent sur place mais au lieu de se poser sur leurs pieds afin de se réceptionner, ils plongent tête la première dans le sol et utilise leurs imposantes griffes afin de se creuser un tunnel. Bien sûr, leur destination est proche de la zone où se tiennent les humains et au bout d'une minute, un Sabelette fait son apparition devant l'un des bulldozers. Nourrissant aucune crainte, l'animal utilise tranche et parvient à couper le véhicule en deux tout en évitant de toucher le moteur. Lorsque l'homme qui se tenait près du diabolique engin voit celui-ci se sectionner en deux parties, la peur le gagne très vite et ses craintes redoublent lorsque ses yeux se posent sur le pokemon courageux. Très vite, l'être humain prend la poudre d'escampette et se fout complètement des cris de son patron à son attention.

Alors que cet employé se trouve déjà loin, un second sabelette apparaît au centre de plusieurs employés et utilise météores dans le seul but de leur nuire. Lorsque les gars du chantier présentent plusieurs blessures sur certaines parties de leur corps, il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour que ces derniers détallent comme des lapins… Pardon, plutôt comme des Laporeilles. Désormais seul, le patron se demande ce qui se passe lorsqu'un troisième pokemon s'échappe du sol et se pose devant lui. Le regard sombre l'animal s'interroge sur la technique qu'il va utiliser pour lui donner une bonne leçon lorsqu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

Rapidement, le mammifère bondit dans les airs et ouvre grandement sa bouche pour cracher une aiguille qui va s'enfoncer dans le bras du pauvre malheureux. Alors que la victime s'apprête à retirer le projectile de son membre, cette dernière s'aperçoit que sa vision devient trouble et qu'il peine subitement à se maintenir debout sur ses deux jambes.

« Dard-venin ? »

Connaissant très bien les ravages de cette attaque, le directeur tente de s'enfuir pour se mettre à l'abri et recevoir des soins mais au bout de plusieurs pas, celui-ci tombe lourdement sur le sol, totalement inconscient. Maintenant que toute menace est écartée, les Sabelettes poussent un cri de victoire et retournent auprès de leur chef pour célébrer l'événement comme il se doit. Deux jours plus tard, cette attaque fera la une de tous les journaux locaux, alertant les habitants de la région sur le drame qui s'est produit près de chez eux. Jugeant cette offensive relativement inquiétante, certains dresseurs n'ont pas hésité à cesser leur traque de pokemon pour se rendre sur les lieux du drame. Il faut dire aussi que de telles créatures capable de s'attaquer à des humains juste pour défendre leur habitation relèvent du plus grand intérêt.

Si ces derniers sont tout aussi efficace lors d'un combat de pokemon dans une arène, autant sauter sur l'occasion. Malheureusement, certains de ces Sabelettes sont tombés dans des mains malveillantes et reste à savoir désormais l'usage qui sera fait de ces malheureux.


	5. Chapter 5

Passage à piétons.

En ce matin de septembre, alors que la brume tarde à se lever, des enfants effectuent leur rentrée scolaire sous le regard inquiet de leurs parents. Certains se demandent si leurs bambins vont se montrer courageux tandis que d'autres croisent les doigts alors que leur progéniture n'est pas loin de fondre en larmes. Malgré cette animation du côté humain, d'autres êtres font également de même. D'ailleurs, un Pikachu arrive à la limite d'un trottoir dont se tient un passage piéton de l'autre côté de son bord. Une fois que l'adulte s'immobilise, il est aussitôt rejoint par une dizaine de Pichu dont la grande partie semble impatient de débuter cette première journée d'école.

Au loin, une mère remarque les animaux et s'amuse de les voir s'affairer comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples êtres humains. Ignorant totalement qu'ils font l'objet d'une fixation, les pokemon continuent d'agir sans la moindre inquiétude. Tandis que l'adulte regarde des deux côtés pour être sûr qu'aucun véhicule n'arrive sur la route, l'un de ses protégés souhaite braver le danger. Alors que celui-ci pose l'une de ses pattes sur la bande de bitume qui se trouve entre le trottoir et une première partie du passage, le Pikachu s'alarme aussitôt. Ni une ni deux, l'adulte attrape le jeune animal et le replace rapidement sur le trottoir.

Fort heureusement pour lui, le rejeton qu'il tenait dans ses bras ne s'est pas débattu et du coup, sa tâche s'est avérée beaucoup plus facile que prévu. Tant mieux dans un sens car le Pikachu n'ose imaginer les conséquences désastreuses qu'auraient pu découler de ce type de comportement. Ecoutant sa responsabilité, le pokemon évolué n'hésite pas à enguirlander le jeune imprudent en espérant que celui-ci saura retenir la leçon. Maintenant que le pire a été évité, Pikachu reprend sa surveillance et une fois que la voie est libre, s'avance jusqu'au centre du passage piéton et incite les enfants à traverser. Quelques secondes plus tard, la troupe se trouve désormais sur le trottoir d'en face et l'équipe peut reprendre sa progression vers le lieu d'enseignement.

Bien sûr, les animaux aux grands pouvoirs ne vont pas se rendre à l'école des humains car même s'ils sont habitués à les côtoyer de loin, les pokemon restent tout de même assez méfiant. Peu de temps après, Pikachu et sa petite bande se glisse sous un buisson et trouve l'entrée d'un tunnel. Rapidement, un premier Pichu risque un œil à l'intérieur et se demande si c'est une bonne chose de passer par là afin de rejoindre leur salle de classe. Comme pour montrer l'exemple mais surtout, pour les encourager, leur protecteur n'hésite pas une seule seconde et dès qu'il disparaît dans le tunnel, les autres pokemon échangent entre eux. Comment savoir si ce chemin est sûr mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont trouver à l'autre bout ?

Dès qu'ils entendent la voix du Pikachu, l'un des enfants décide de se montrer courageux et saute à son tour dans le couloir naturel. Au bout de quelques secondes, il arrive dans une petite cavité dans laquelle l'attendait Pikachu mais aussi Raichu. Celui-ci se tient au fond de la salle et accueille son nouvel élève avec un très grand sourire. Ensuite, l'animal décide de se montrer poli.

« Raichu ! »

Suite à ce comportement plutôt chaleureux, le petit Pichu sourit à son tour et décide de motiver ses camarades à venir le rejoindre. Lorsque sa voix résonne dans les entrailles du tunnel, il ne faut pas longtemps aux enfants se tenant de l'autre côté du passage pour venir le rejoindre. Une fois que toute la classe est présente, Raichu s'accorde un laps de temps pour les saluer chacun à leur tour et une fois les présentations faites, il estime que l'heure de la leçon est arrivée. Soudain, du son de sa voix, il demande à la tribu de prendre place sur les nombreuses pierres qui se tiennent ici et là à l'intérieur de la salle. Tout en tenant une petite branche dans ses pattes antérieures, le pokemon érudit prend son devoir très au sérieux mais se demande tout de même par quoi il va commencer.

Il faut dire que certains élèves savent déjà pas mal de choses de la vie mais il se doit de leur inculquer des valeurs qui seront très utiles dans leur vie future. A ce moment, Pikachu s'empresse de le rejoindre et se permet une messe basse pour lui rapporter la catastrophe qui a pu être évité quelques minutes auparavant. En apprenant cette nouvelle, l'animal félicite son ami de sa prudence et de ses responsabilités et décide de porter sa première leçon sur les nombreux dangers qui peuplent le monde dans lequel ils évoluent. Très vite, il demande au jeune pokemon inconscient de se manifester et lorsque celui-ci se tient debout, Raichu l'interroge sur son besoin de traverser sans attendre l'accord de son bienfaiteur. Sur le moment, le jeune animal ne sait quoi répondre.

S'attendant à un silence de sa part, Raichi sourit avant d'expliquer les conséquences qui auraient pu se produire si Pikachu n'avait pas été là. D'ailleurs, le plus vieux des animaux se rend tout au fond de la pièce et fouille dans ce qui ressemble furieusement à une petite boîte. Une fois l'objet de ses recherches trouvé, le pokemon se déplace jusqu'au centre du mur se trouvant derrière lui et parvient à accrocher une grande photo dont les pliures sont visibles. Sur l'image, un jeune Pichu écrasé sur une route. Devant cet exemple, plusieurs enfants se mettent à pleurer alors que d'autres tentent de quitter la salle en essayant de passer par le tunnel.

Hélas pour eux, Pikachu leur barre la route et leur explique ce qu'ils doivent comprendre par l'intermédiaire de cette photo. S'il n'avait pas été là pour protéger sa tête brûlée, voilà à quoi il aurait pu ressembler et le pokemon jaune reste persuadé que les autres enfants auraient été très triste de voir leur compagnon finir ainsi. Au fur et à mesure des explications données, la classe parvient à se calmer et se montre curieux pour la suite du cours.


	6. Chapter 6

Quelle chance.

En cet après-midi d'octobre, un drôle d'événement est en train de se produire dans l'une des rues d'une grande ville se situant dans l'une des nombreuses régions du monde. Alors que les habitants évoluent sur le chemin de bitume, une drôle de créature est affairée à peindre un genre de tableau. En effet, utilisant l'extrémité de sa queue comme un pinceau, la bête est en train de faire apparaître le visage d'un humain tout en regardant ceux qui ne cessent de se déplacer autour de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que son œuvre se termine, le pokemon s'éloigne du mur et contemple son dessin pour être sûr qu'il ne manque absolument rien. Rassuré, l'artiste sourit et se tourne vers les humains qui se sont arrêtés, afin de recevoir des compliments.

Au tout début, c'est une femme qui donne le top départ bien malgré elle en frappant des mains. Très vite, d'autres humains l'imitent et à ce moment, le pokemon se sent flatté par tant de succès. Pour la seconde fois, le voilà qui fait demi-tour sur ses talons et se déplace tout en longeant le mur. Lorsqu'il arrive devant la partie vide de la moindre décoration, il s'accorde quelques secondes de réflexion pour visualiser sa prochaine œuvre. Au moment même où une idée germe dans son esprit, un fourgon gris s'arrête à l'entrée de la rue et un homme bidonnant en descend, portant une veste de la même couleur que le véhicule et une paire de lunettes noires repose sur le bout de son nez.

Bizarrement, au fur et à mesure que cet individu se déplace pour s'approcher du pokemon, les humains se trouvant sur les lieux s'écartent afin de le laisser passer. Visiblement, celui qui vient tout juste d'arriver est assez redouté par ses semblables et lorsqu'il se tient à quelques centimètres de Queulorior, celui-ci était déjà en train de donner les premiers coups de pinceaux à sa nouvelle œuvre.

« Viens ici toi ! » Lui dit le gros monsieur.

Se sentant concerné, l'artiste cesse toute activité et tourne sa tête pour faire face à l'intrus. Ne prenant aucune pincette avec l'animal, l'homme l'attrape par les bras et tente de le traîner vers son fourgon. De leurs côtés, les badauds ne tentent rien pour rendre la progression de cette brute autant difficile que possible mais de toute manière, le pokemon n'a besoin d'aucune aide pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Queulorior se débat mais ses efforts se soldent par un échec. Puisque cette première méthode ne fonctionne pas, autant en utiliser une autre mais celle-ci risque de causer beaucoup plus de dégâts que la première. Tant pis pour cet homme qui se croit tout permis.

Aussitôt, le pokemon se concentre et à ce moment, son énergie s'élève autour de son corps. Le voyant faire, son kidnappeur le libère aussitôt et recule de plusieurs pas en cas si la bestiole voulait tenter quelque chose contre lui. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui va se passer. Rapidement, Queulorior attrape sa queue et s'amuse à secouer son pinceau dans tous les sens. Ensuite, ses yeux se mettent à briller d'une étrange lueur marron et à ce moment, son prénom se fait entendre. Dès que son énergie disparaît, la brute sourit, s'imaginant que l'offensive magique a échoué mais ce dernier se trompe royalement.

Soudain, le sol se met à trembler et les secousses sont si fortes que les humains rencontrent quelques difficultés pour se maintenir debout. En tout cas, jamais la brute n'aurait pensé que l'animal qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui puisse maîtriser une telle attaque et commence à imaginer les éventuelles rencontres que celui-ci a pu faire tout au long de sa vie de pokemon. De plus, ce n'est pas tous les animaux qui peuvent utiliser séisme et l'homme au gros ventre regrette de s'en être pris à lui. Alors qu'il tente de regagner son fourgon afin de décamper, voilà que Queulorior se concentre une nouvelle fois pour évoquer une seconde attaque. Lorsque des nuages sombres se réunissent au-dessus des toits se trouvant au sommet des murs qui délimitent la rue, les malheureux s'imaginent le pire… et ils ont raison.

A cet instant, le pokemon pointe son agresseur de l'extrémité de sa queue en s'aidant de ses deux pattes et suite à ce geste, de l'électricité se déplaçant parmi les nuages se fait entendre.

« Queulorior ! »

Après avoir prononcé son prénom, de la foudre se détache du firmament et fonce en direction du ravisseur qui ne peut y échapper à cause des secousses qui sévissent toujours. Frappé de plein fouet, l'homme grille sur place et lorsqu'une fumée sombre s'échappe de certaines extrémités de son corps, le pokemon juge la leçon suffisante et cesse de manipuler la foudre à son bon vouloir. Voulant connaître la réaction des autres humains présents sur les lieux, Queulorior cesse aussi séisme et une fois que le sol redevient calme, ses admirateurs ne se font pas prier pour déserter les lieux à la hâte. Maintenant qu'il est seul, l'animal va devoir se trouver un autre endroit pour laisser libre cours à son talent. Néanmoins, il ignore que son comportement défensif fera également la une des journaux quelques jours plus tard, au même titre que les Sabelettes, il y a de cela plusieurs mois.

Comment se fait-il que les pokemon n'hésitent plus à attaquer l'être humain lorsque ces derniers les menacent ? Se pourrait-il que ces charmantes bêtes sont lassées de la bêtise des hommes au point de les corriger lorsque le besoin se fait sentir ? Des questions qui demeurent sans réponse pour le moment mais peut-être qu'un jour, les réponses seront connues de tous. De toute manière, il est encore difficile de pouvoir communiquer avec les pokemon même si plusieurs scientifiques se sont penchés sur le sujet. De plus, comme de nouvelles créatures magiques ne cessent d'apparaître dans ce monde mystérieux, il est difficile de pouvoir faire avancer les recherches concernant la communication. En tout cas, Queulorior a eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir rencontrer un pokemon sol et un second de type électrique.


	7. Chapter 7

Explosion.

Depuis une heure, Elekid évolue au sein d'une forêt afin de trouver des baies pour son repas de ce soir. Là où il habite, une ancienne centrale électrique abandonnée, les ressources alimentaires sont inexistantes et c'est pour cette raison que le pokemon se promène dehors afin de collecter sa pitance. Alors que ses deux bras sont chargés de baies Oran, l'animal s'arrête quelques secondes et se demande s'il doit continuer ou au contraire, cesser et rebrousser chemin. En levant les yeux vers le ciel, la bête se rend compte que celui-ci est encore bleu et que le climat est plutôt doux. Enfin, un autre argument le fait hésiter.

En effet, depuis qu'il a trouvé ce toit, le pokemon y a vécu toujours seul et forcément, personne ne l'attend. C'est pour cette raison qu'il désire de poursuivre un peu et lorsqu'il fait un premier pas, une étrange odeur lui caresse les narines. Voulant savoir d'où provient ce parfum, l'animal électrique tourne sur lui-même et au moment même où il parvient à trouver la direction concernée, il cesse tout mouvement et se concentre. Depuis sa naissance, c'est la première fois qu'il sent une telle odeur et cette dernière est particulièrement désagréable. Encore heureux que la source ne se tient pas à côté de lui car ce dernier est sûr de ne pas pouvoir la supporter.

Alors que Elekid tente de reprendre une activité normale, l'odeur se fait de plus en plus forte et soudain, une multitude de pokemon surgissent de la forêt et passent devant le cueilleur sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Visiblement, un danger est fuit à toute hâte et là encore, l'animal a la peau jaune et noire se pose une multitude de questions. Au bout de quelques secondes après le passage de la troupe, un cri se fait entendre.

« Chrysacier ! »

En se concentrant sur ses ouïes, Elekid montre des signes d'inquiétude et s'empresse de s'enfoncer dans la forêt tout en conservant les baies dans ses bras. Il ignore qui est l'animal qui vient d'exprimer mais une chose est sûre, celui-ci donnait l'impression d'avoir très peur. Deux minutes plus tard, Elekid se déplace sur des rochers se trouvant sous plusieurs pins. Ces arbres ne lui sont pas inconnus puisque ce sont ceux qui se situent devant la centrale où il a élu domicile. Alors que les cris du pokemon inquiet lui parviennent toujours, l'odeur se précise et Elekid commence à se demander si elle ne vient pas de sa propre maison.

C'est alors qu'un dilemme s'impose à lui. Doit-il porter secours au pokemon qui semble avoir besoin d'aide ou doit-il se rendre dans sa résidence afin de se rassurer ? Tandis que ses doutes s'accumulent dans son esprit, une forte chaleur se fait sentir dans les environs et désormais, la sécurité des lieux laisse la place à aucun mystère concernant leur état. Elekid doit quitter la zone à son tour et au plus vite mais en est-il capable sachant qu'un Chrysacier a besoin de son aide ? Ecoutant son grand coeur, Elekid décide de poursuivre ses recherches en espérant qu'il arrivera à trouver celui qui est probablement en difficulté.

Des minutes plus tard, le pokemon électrique arrive au pied d'un grand arbre dont les branches sont nues de la moindre végétation. Bizarrement, cette zone ne semble pas familière dans l'esprit d'Elekid et celui-ci reconnaît bien volontiers qu'il s'est éloigné des sentiers qu'il a l'habitude d'emprunter tous les jours. Tout en levant les yeux sur la cime de l'arbre, le pokemon se montre surpris lorsqu'il remarque quelque chose sur l'une des branches.

« Elekid ?

\- Chrysacier ! »

Pauvre Chrysacier. Celui-ci est attaché contre l'un des bras de l'arbre et même en regardant autour de lui, Elekid ne parvient pas à repérer un début de réponse pour tenter de comprendre ce mystère. Comment son prisonnier a-t-il pu se retrouver tout là-haut alors qu'il est visiblement incapable de se déplacer vu son état ? Si cela se trouve, ce sont ses compagnons qui lui ont joué un tour et lorsqu'ils ont senti l'étrange odeur qui ne cesse de se répandre dans la forêt, ces derniers ont préféré fuir. Il faut être cruel pour agir de la sorte et si jamais Elekid parvient à leur mettre la main dessus, celui-ci se fait la promesse de les punir comme il se doit.

Pour l'heure, d'autres chats sont à fouetter. Ecoutant son courage, le pokemon a la livrée jaune et noire se concentre et utilise l'un de ses pouvoirs. Lorsque un éclair frappe la branche à sa base, Elekid se déplace sous celle-ci pour être sûr de pouvoir la rattraper correction. Bien sûr, le sauveur a dû dire adieu à ses baies pour avoir une totale liberté de mouvement au niveau de ses pattes antérieures. Une fois que le morceau de bois se tient entre ses deux mains, l'animal ne demande pas son reste et quitte la zone à toute hâte. Au loin, des crépitements se font entendre et la chaleur ne cesse de monter.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Elekid est de retour à l'endroit même où il se livrait à sa cueillette et à ce moment, une explosion derrière lui se fait entendre. Craignant pour sa maison, la bête se retourne et tente d'apercevoir le toit de celle-ci à travers les nombreux arbres qui compte cette forêt. Hélas, les obstacles branchus qui s'imposent à sa vue rendent la tâche bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu et c'est la mort dans l'âme que le sauveur reprend son chemin au pas de course. Soudain, alors qu'il tourne sur la droite d'un arbre, une matière froide et lourde le frappe à l'arrière de la tête et l'assomme par la même occasion. Lors de sa chute, Elekid lâche la branche et voilà que Chrysacier roule sur lui-même à plusieurs reprises avant de voir sa course s'arrêter à plusieurs mètres de là.

N'ayant aucun dégât, l'insecte s'inquiète pour son bienfaiteur et tente de le sortir de son inconscience en l'appelant tandis qu'un morceau de ferraille brûlante repose tout près de lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlan frit.

Un midi, alors que le soleil brille généreusement alors qu'il est très haut dans le ciel, plusieurs poissons grillent sur un foyer de fortune. En effet, un feu crépite actuellement près d'une rivière et plusieurs objets se trouvant autour témoigne d'une activité humaine. Néanmoins, leur propriétaire n'est pas sur les lieux et c'est peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'un pokemon sort de la forêt. Lorsqu'il arrive sur la zone, l'animal renifle l'air délicieux qui ne cesse de se dégager des poissons griller et attirer par cette odeur alléchante, le voilà qui s'approche du foyer tout en jetant des coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche. Une fois qu'il est rassuré par la sécurité de l'endroit, M. Mime se fait plaisir.

Très vite, il attrape une première brochette et croque dans le poisson qui se trouve dessus. Une fois que le morceau grillé passe par son œsophage, le gourmand doit reconnaître que c'est le met le plus savoureux qu'il n'a jamais été amené de déguster. Voulant être installé confortablement pour profiter pleinement de ce repas gratuit, le pokemon pose son postérieur sur la terre humide de la berge et laisse libre cours à sa gourmandise. Pendant ce temps, un Magicarpe risque sa tête hors de l'eau et remarque la présence de devant le foyer. Devant cette joie qui semble l'habiter au fur et à mesure que les morceaux de poissons tombent dans son estomac, le pokemon psy intrigue celui dit aquatique.

La nourriture humaine est si bonne à ce point ? Si c'est le cas, Magicarpe aussi aimerait goûter ce met et ne se prive pas pour le faire savoir.

« Magicarpe. »

Au son de cette voix, se raidit brutalement et attend quelques secondes avant de se tourner sur sa droite. Rapidement, ses yeux se posent sur le pokemon poisson et cette apparition le rassure aussitôt. Au tout début, il pensait que c'était un humain qui se manifestait de cette façon et sur le moment, l'animal ignorait comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Maintenant, savoir que c'est une créature toute aussi magique que lui le rassure et c'est tout naturellement qu'il cherche à savoir ce qui se passe.

« ? Demande-t-il.

\- Magicarpe, magicarpe. »

Tout en exprimant la raison qui l'a poussé à faire usage de sa voix, le poisson espère que l'autre pokemon sera assez généreux pour lui permettre de goûter à un merlan frit. Néanmoins, le bipède secoue négativement de la tête et retourne à sa dégustation sans montrer une nouvelle fois le moindre intérêt à celui qui se trouve dans l'eau. Devant un tel égoïsme, Magicarpe s'énerve et désire donner une bonne leçon au gourmand. Ni une ni deux, l'animal se gonfle de courage et lance l'attaque trempette. Cependant, cette offensive reste sans effet et le poisson se montre honteux de l'avoir utilisé.

Pendant ce temps, continue de dévorer les brochettes et lorsque la dernière passe par son estomac, la créature se montre déçue de n'avoir rien d'autres à se mettre sous la dent. Cependant, en prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir, le pokemon tombe d'accord sur un fait. Tout d'abord, le repas qui a su lui ravir les papilles était un poisson. Ensuite, il est clair que ces animaux ne se promènent pas comme ça en forêt mais par chance, une rivière traverse celle-ci. Enfin, qui est-ce qui voulait partager ce délicieux repas et qui se trouve dans l'eau ? Magicarpe. De plus, ce dernier ressemble à s'y méprendre aux nombreux poissons qui étaient embrochés.

Si cela se trouve, il a le même goût et il serait bête de ne pas profiter de cette occasion. Aussitôt, quitte sa position assise et une fois debout, ce dernier s'approche du bord de l'eau et se montre souriant. Méfiant, Magicarpe se demande ce qui a provoqué ce changement d'humeur mais malheureusement, il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. Soudain, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive, le voilà qui se retrouve victime de plusieurs coup de poings venant de . En réalité, celui-ci vient de lancer une attaque torgnoles et au bout de quelques secondes, Magicarpe ne bouge plus du tout.

Content de son initiative, le laisse dériver jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux limites de la berge et une fois que le cas se présente, il s'empare du poisson et le traîne jusqu'au foyer. Ensuite, le pokemon s'improvise chef cuistot et ouvre grandement la bouche de l'inconscient et lui glisse une brochette à l'intérieur. Forcément, l'une des extrémités doit ressortir de l'autre côté et lorsqu'il rencontre une certaine résistance, s'interroge. Comment faire pour que la broche puisse ressortir pour parvenir à la maintenir sur les supports métalliques se trouvant de chaque côté du foyer ? Si cela se trouve … mais a horreur du sang mais s'il veut encore manger, ce dernier n'a pas d'autres choix.

Forçant sur la brochette, le pokemon parvient à ouvrir une plaie près de la queue du pauvre poisson et forcément, du sang s'échappe de cette blessure. Content de son opération, sourit lorsqu'il se rend compte que ses mains sont immaculés de la moindre trace du liquide vitale. Désormais, la brochette est fin prête et voulant vérifier son hypothèse, le pokemon place la tige à l'horizontale juste au-dessus des flammes. Lécher par ces dernières, Magicarpe retrouve ses esprits et se montre horrifié lorsqu'il réalise où il se trouve. Voulant se tirer de cette mauvaise posture, l'animal se débat mais ses tentatives se soldent toutes par des échecs relativement cuisant.

Pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas tomber le montage en ferraille, lui balance un choc mental et à ce moment, Magicarpe se montre une nouvelle fois immobile. Content, l'atroce pokemon attend tranquillement que son repas soit prêt et dès qu'une délicieuse odeur lui caresse les narines, ce dernier décide de mettre un terme à la cuisson. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ce qui reste du Magicarpe repose sur le sol et pendant ce temps, un pêcheur restait dissimulé derrière plusieurs buissons. Lorsqu'il a prit connaissance de ce que était capable de faire pour se restaurer, il juge préférable de prendre la poudre d'escampette avant que le pokemon soit chatouillé par de nouvelles expériences culinaires.


	9. Chapter 9

Mal aimé.

Depuis l'explosion de l'ancienne centrale électrique se situant dans la forêt, plus aucun pokemon n'a essayé de s'installer dans ses ruines. Les dégâts causés dans les environs furent assez important et alors que la vie tente doucement de reprendre son cours, du bruit venant de la bâtisse humain se fait entendre. Tout à coup, une pierre ronde se détache d'un monticule de briques et roule vers le sol. Lorsque le caillou s'éloigne de quelques centimètres, une paire d'yeux fait son apparition dans l'ombre du tas de détritus. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Magnéti en sort et ne tarde pas à se déplacer en volant dans les airs.

Néanmoins, lorsque l'on se donne la peine de s'attarder sur la petite créature électrique, on peut se rendre compte qu'elle ne ressemble en rien à ses congénères. En effet, il lui manque l'un de ses aimants ainsi qu'une petite vis et celle se situant sur sa tête est sectionnée à sa moitié. Même dans ce triste état, l'animal continue de vivre comme si de rien n'était mais malheureusement, ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de souffrir. Pas à cause des nombreuses blessures qu'il a sur son corps non mais à cause de la marginalisation dont il est victime. Se pourrait-il que les pokemon sont également doté d'une certaine bêtise et n'hésite pas à l'exprimer lorsque l'un d'entre eux sort du lot bien malgré lui ?

Tout en continuant à voler vers la forêt qui tente de se régénérer malgré ce qui s'est passé il y a de cela quelques mois, la créature espère de tout coeur faire une rencontre qui pourra changer sa vie. Les minutes s'écoulent et pendant sa promenade à travers les nombreux arbres qui composent le poumon végétal, aucune présence ne se manifeste. Néanmoins, il en faut beaucoup pour décourager le pokemon volant car la vie lui a déjà prouvé que l'espoir mérite d'être alimenté afin d'obtenir une magnifique récompense. S'il se montre aussi optimiste, c'est à cause de cette explosion qui s'est produit concernant la centrale électrique abandonnée qui, dans un sens, ne l'était pas réellement. Même s'il menait sa petite existence tranquillement de son côté au sein de cette structure bâtie par les humains, Magnéti partageait son toit avec un Elekid.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne s'est jamais douté de son existence car l'animal blessé avait peur de sa réaction s'il devait établir un premier contact. Depuis la catastrophe, il ne l'a jamais revu dans les parages mais espère que cette bête a réussit à s'échapper et continue de mener sa vie comme bon lui semble. Alors que Magnéti songe à cette créature, voilà qu'il croise un Magnéton au travers de la forêt. Sentant qu'il partage plusieurs points commun avec celui-ci, le blessé attire son attention en prononçant son prénom. Entendant une voix, le pokemon évolué s'arrête et se tourne sur sa droite et à ce moment, le voilà qu'il repère celui qui s'est manifesté.

Tout en l'étudiant attentivement, Magnéton s'aperçoit à son tour que l'étranger lui ressemble beaucoup mais vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve, celui-ci se voit mal se nouer d'amitié avec cet être. Peu désireux de s'attarder dans les parages mais surtout, nourrissant la crainte d'être surpris par le diminué, l'évolué poursuit son chemin et disparaît très vite dans les environs. De nouveau seul, Magnéti laisse de la tristesse apparaître sur son minois mais cela n'entame en rien sa motivation. Tout à coup, alors que l'habitant des ruines de la centrale électrique tente de reprendre du poil de la bête, un cri parviennent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ni une ni deux, le pokemon décide de se rendre à l'endroit d'où provient cette plainte et quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà qui arrive dans une clairière.

A cet instant, ses yeux se posent sur un Aspicot en grande difficulté. En effet, ce dernier est englué dans la toile d'un Mimigal et cet horrible pokemon à six pattes s'approche de sa proie tout en salivant. Détestant qu'on s'attaque à des créatures faibles, Magnéti fonce à vive allure vers le cracheur de fils même s'il doute de ses capacités à remporter un tel combat. Tout en hurlant son prénom, le blessé parvient à attirer son attention et brusquement, le voilà qu'il délivre une étincelle dont le voltage est plutôt respectable. Frappé par la gerbe électrique, Mimigal ne demande pas son reste et prend la poudre d'escampette tandis que le petit Aspicot reste captif de sa soie.

N'ayant pas de bras et encore moins de mains, Magnéti se demande comment qu'il pourrait faire pour délivrer le pokemon avant que Mimigal fasse son retour. Soudain, voilà qu'une idée intéressante germe dans son esprit et l'animal s'empresse de l'exécuter. A l'aide de sa bouche, la créature volante attrape un morceau de la toile et tire dessus en espérant que sa force sera suffisante. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parvient à gagner quelques centimètres en volant à reculons, Magnéti arrache une bonne partie de soie et cela est amplement suffisant pour délivrer Aspicot. Désormais libre, le bébé Dardargnant est heureux de s'être tiré de ce mauvais pas et alors qu'il souhaite remercier son sauveur, il se rend compte que celui-ci s'éloigne déjà pour reprendre le cours de son existence.

« Aspicot ! »

S'interrogeant sur ses intentions, Magnéti cesse d'avancer et se retourne pour faire face à l'insecte. Lorsque celui-ci s'empresse de venir à sa rencontre et de caresser sa tête contre son corps métallique, le pokemon volant se sent heureux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il rêvant d'un peu de chaleur venant d'une autre créature qu'il est à deux doigts de pleurer. De son côté, Aspicot le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux et ne se leurre nullement. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Magnéti sera son meilleur ami et une fois qu'il sera grand, lui aussi fera de son mieux pour lui venir en aide à chaque fois que le besoin se fera sentir.

Réalisant que sa solitude forcée est désormais de l'histoire ancienne, le pokemon diminué emprunte le chemin qui doit le mener chez lui mais le fait en compagnie du petit Aspicot.


	10. Chapter 10

Trésor.

Alors qu'une plaque d'égout se trouvant au centre d'une route glisse sur le côté, une paire d'yeux fait son apparition dans la pénombre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette étrange s'échappe du trou et s'empresse de rejoindre un trottoir afin de se mettre en sécurité. Ayant marre de vivre dans l'humidité et l'obscurité, le pokemon s'est donné le droit de rejoindre la surface et il a bien raison. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce qu'il va faire de sa petite excursion et avec un peu de chance, peut-être va-t-il croiser la route d'un être qui acceptera de devenir son ami. Toutefois, sera-t-il d'accord pour le suivre jusqu'à chez lui ? Cela reste une autre histoire.

Tout en se déplaçant, Tadmorv laisse une étrange matière visqueuse derrière lui mais à ses yeux, rien de bien surprenant. Par contre, lorsque des humains ont le malheur de le rencontrer, ces derniers s'empêchent de s'éloigner de la créature. Il faut dire que celle-ci n'est pas née sous une bonne étoile en matière de physique. Cependant, son coeur est aussi pur que le cristal et lorsqu'il a l'occasion d'aider l'un de ses congénères, il n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Poursuivant sa route, Tadmorv arrive à l'entrée d'une ruelle.

Curieux, il s'empresse d'y jeter un œil et lorsqu'une benne à ordure devient la cible de ses convoitises, le pokemon ne met pas longtemps pour se précipiter sur sa trouvaille. Se déplaçant autour de l'objet, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'une autre boîte reposait près de la première. Néanmoins, la taille de celle-ci diffère légèrement de la benne puisqu'elle ne fait qu'une dizaine de centimètres de hauteur. Heureux de sa trouvaille, Tadmorv regarde autour de lui pour être sûr que l'objet n'est pas la propriété d'un autre individu. Lorsque plusieurs minutes s'écoulent et qu'aucune créature ne fait son apparition, la bête vivant dans les égouts l'attrape dans ses bras et le presse jalousement contre son corps.

Au moment où le pokemon allait le ramener jusqu'à son nid, du bruit provenant de la benne à ordure l'alerte. Curieux et craintif, l'être s'immobilise et reste de marbre lorsqu'une silhouette jaillit hors de l'immense boîte avant de se poser devant lui. Sortant de son ombre, un Miaouss se présente et semble amical puisqu'un sourire est présent sur ses babines. Vivant dans cette ruelle depuis de nombreuses années, le félin a déjà eu la chance de faire la connaissance de nombreux pokemon tous aussi différent les uns que les autres. Pour lui, celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui n'est pas la créature la plus laide dont il a croisé le chemin.

D'ailleurs, en cherchant bien dans sa mémoire, le chat s'amuse en se souvenant que l'horreur incarnée, à ses yeux, n'est pas un pokemon mais bel et bien un être humain. Celui-ci n'était autre que son maître et lorsque cet homme a décidé de le jeter à la rue à cause d'une femme, tout a changé pour le pauvre animal. Depuis ce jour, il veille à maintenir une certaine distance avec la race humaine mais lorsque certains éléments de cette race lui offre de la nourriture, il abaisse totalement la garde. Alors que Miaouss sort de ses souvenirs, Tadmorv n'a pas bougé du moindre centimètre et ignore toujours ce qu'il doit faire.

« Miaouss, dit le chat en continuant à sourire.

\- Tadmorv. » Lui répond le second pokemon.

Maintenant que les politesses ont été échangé, le félin va pouvoir se montrer curieux. Pourquoi est-ce que Tadmorv maintient précieusement la boîte contre lui alors que son contenu lui est totalement inconnu ? Autant qu'il sache ce qui se cache en son sein et Miaouss a bien l'intention de tout lui révéler. S'approchant doucement afin d'instaurer une relation de confiance, le chat lève l'une de ses pattes antérieures et fait pousser l'une de ses griffes. Ensuite, il plante celle-ci dans la serrure du couvercle de la boîte et après l'avoir fait tourner, un petit bruit se manifeste. Au lieu d'en avoir peur, Tadmorv continue à la serrer contre lui et lorsque le couvercle se soulève légèrement, son comportement devient tout autre.

Craignant pour sa vie, le pokemon violet lâche le coffre et va se cacher derrière Miaouss. Celui-ci, amusé par le comportement de celui qu'il vient tout juste de rencontrer, ne lui dit rien. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes pour lui prouver que rien de dangereux ne sort de la petite boîte, le félin s'éloigne de son nouveau camarade pour se placer près de sa trouvaille. Ensuite, il soulève le couvercle à l'aide de ses pattes et plonge ses dernières à l'intérieur. Intrigué par les gestes du pokemon, Tadmorv l'observe attentivement et en tire quelques enseignements.

Après tout, si quelque chose de dangereux demeurait à l'intérieur du coffret, il y aurait longtemps que Miaouss serait inquiété. D'ailleurs, lorsque ce dernier fait tomber une multitude de petites pièces brillantes sur le sol et venant de la petite boîte, les yeux de Tadmorv s'agrandissent de convoitise. En effet, c'est la première fois qu'il met la main sur des objets aussi merveilleux et il combien les ramener dans son nid, dans les égouts, afin d'embellir ce dernier. Si cela se trouve, peut-être qu'une femelle Tadmorv passera par là et sera séduit par son talent en matière de décoration. Rien qu'en songeant à cette possibilité, le pokemon au corps sombre se montre heureux.

Toutefois, il tient à remercier son nouvel ami et lui propose de venir jusqu'à chez lui afin de déguster quelques baies. Suite à cette invitation, Miaouss se montre enchanté et n'oublie pas de remettre le trésor à son découvreur avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa résidence. Sur le chemin, les humains se montrent très étonnés par cette amitié sortant du lot. Il faut dire que jusqu'à présent, jamais personne n'a pu voir un Tadmorv marchant aux côtés d'un Miaouss et doivent bien reconnaître que les pokemon ne connaissent pas le racisme. Y aurait-il dans cette relation deux ou trois leçons à tirer pour améliorer des lendemains qui paraissent sombres dans l'esprit de certains ?


	11. Chapter 11

Piscine.

Par un bel après-midi d'été, une propriété a la surprise de voir quelques pokemon s'amuser dans sa piscine. Fort heureusement, les propriétaires sont absents pour la journée et c'est aussi pour cette raison que les animaux en ont profité pour venir se rafraîchir un peu. Si jamais les gens qui avaient acheté ce terrain se trouvaient dans les parages ou dans leur demeure, jamais les trois créatures auraient eu le courage de venir jusqu'ici. Alors que Ptitard effectue quelques longueurs, Posipi monte sur un transat et s'allonge dessus afin de se prendre un bain de soleil. Au même moment, une autre créature hésite à se jeter à l'eau car sa constitution n'est pas vraiment prévu pour s'ébattre dans l'élément.

Ce pokemon est Piafabec. Regardant Ptitard s'amuser comme un petit fou dans la piscine, l'oiseau aimerait en faire autant mais le bassin lui semble profond. Malgré les encouragements de son ami nageur, l'ailé recule de plusieurs pas et regarde les environnants pour trouver de quoi s'occuper. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur une bouée aux couleurs vives, Piafabec se dit que celle-ci est peut-être la solution. En tout cas, tant qu'il n'a pas essayé, l'oiseau ne pourra jamais savoir. A l'aide de son bec, l'ami de Posipi et de Ptitard attrape l'objet en plastique et s'approche du bassin en marchant tranquillement.

Ensuite, de nouveau près de la piscine, l'animal a plume laisse tomber la bouée dans l'eau et pensant que tout est bon, n'hésite plus une seule seconde et saute au centre du cercle coloré. Malheureusement, Piafabec s'y est mal prit en agissant de la sorte. Même si ce dernier passe correctement dans l'espace vide se situant au centre de la bouée, son poids l'entraîne dans l'eau et l'oiseau ne songe même pas à utiliser ses ailes pour éviter le pire. Alors qu'il est en train de boire la tasse, regrettant son idée de se rafraîchir grâce à cette petite trempette, le volatile s'enfonce inexorablement dans le bassin et se dit, avec tristesse, que sa dernière heure est arrivée. Néanmoins, c'est sans compter sur l'aide de l'un de ses amis.

Avec courage et aussi parce que l'eau est son élément, Ptitard plonge tête la première et se déplace très rapidement en direction de celui qui ne cesse de s'approcher du fond. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le pokemon lui attrape l'une de ses ailes avec sa bouche et s'empresse de le remonter à la surface. Tout en se montrant habile, la petite créature utile la puissance de ses pattes et de sa queue pour bondir hors de l'eau. Lorsqu'il évolue dans les airs, Ptitard tourne sur lui-même et parvient à jeter Piafabec sur le bord de la piscine. Pendant la tentative de sauvetage, Posipi souhaitait ne pas être inactif et c'est pour cette raison que le siège qu'il occupait est désormais vide.

Actuellement, la petite souris se tient sur le bord de la piscine à l'endroit même où fonce Piafabec et parvient à l'attraper en bondissant à son tour dans les airs. Dès que ses pattes touchent le sol, le pokemon pose délicatement son ami malchanceux et constate que celui-ci ne respire plus. Inquiet, Posipi se déplace jusqu'à son bec qu'il prend dans ses deux pattes antérieurs et l'ouvre avant de poser ses lèvres dessus. Alors que ses joues sont gonflées d'air, la souris espère que son initiative sera suffisante pour sauver celui qu'elle apprécie tant. Après avoir expiré, le pokemon se retire et ferme rapidement le bec de l'oiseau.

Ensuite, Ptitard décide de s'en mêler et jaillit de l'eau avant de se poser sans le moindre ménagement sur le ventre de la créature ailée. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux sauveteurs renouvellent leur opération mais hélas, Piafabec est toujours inconscient. Les yeux baignés de larmes, Posipi doit se rendre à l'évidence : ses tentatives sont vaines et cela ne servira à rien de poursuivre. Pourquoi l'idée de profiter de cette piscine lui a traversé l'esprit et pourquoi a-t-il emmené Ptitard et Piafabec jusqu'ici. Pour le premier, cela ne risquait rien puisque ce dernier a l'habitude de faire quelques trempettes dans les étendues aquatiques qu'il rencontre sur son chemin.

Pour l'oiseau, c'était une toute autre histoire. Suite à ce drame, Posipi parvient à se convaincre qu'il fait un très mauvais copain et juge utile de s'éloigner de Ptitard avant que celui-ci soit victime d'un accident, à son tour. Alors que la petite souris commence à s'éloigner en versant toutes les larmes de son corps, une quinte de toux lui parvient jusqu'aux oreilles. Pensant que l'auteur n'est autre que Ptitard, Posipi ne s'arrête pas et poursuit sa route lorsque le pokemon aquatique attire son attention à l'aide de sa voix.

« Ptitard ! »

Se demandant ce qui se passe, le rongeur s'immobilise enfin et prend même la peine de tourner sur ses talons. Aussitôt, ses yeux se posent sur Ptitard qui semble se porter sur un charme mais voilà que celui-ci bondit sur Piafabec. Ce dernier, occupé à évacué l'eau qui se trouvait dans ses poumons, n'a pas vraiment le temps de lui faire un câlin ou de lui offrir un autre geste affectif. Au bout de quelques secondes, lorsque l'oiseau se sent un peu mieux, il n'hésite plus à enrouler ses ailes autour du pokemon aquatique afin de le rassurer. De son côté, un joli sourire s'est dessiné sur les babines de Posipi. Heureux que son compagnon ailé soit de retour dans le monde des vivants, la souris s'empresse de venir le retrouver.

Maintenant que le malheureux se porte beaucoup mieux, il vaudrait mieux s'éloigner de cette piscine avant qu'un nouveau drame se joue. Désormais, les trois pokemon sortent de la propriété et tombent d'accord sur le fait qu'un retour dans les environs ne sera pas la meilleure des idées. Voulant passer la soirée à faire la fête afin d'oublier ce mauvais moment, les animaux quittent la ville dans laquelle ils étaient pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt adjacente. Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, des chants de pokemon résonnèrent dans les environs et les habitants de la bourgade furent nombreux à s'interroger sur la raison qui poussent ces derniers à s'exprimer de la sorte.


	12. Chapter 12

Rouge.

Par une belle matinée d'automne, une bande de Roucool déjeune tranquillement sur une prairie. Alors qu'au loin, le soleil se lève timidement tandis qu'une épaisse brume recouvre les environs, les animaux ailés ne se montrent guère impressionnés car cela fait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils ont vu le jour. Une telle météo est ancrée dans leur mémoire depuis leur tout premier automne et de toute manière, lorsque ces oiseaux sont groupés, ils ne craignent pas grand-chose. Alors que les volatiles ne cessent d'avaler des graines qu'ils parviennent à trouver, l'un d'entre eux s'éloigne du groupe et s'aventure sur un sentier. Guidé par son appétit, le pokemon continue d'avancer loin des siens lorsque ses yeux remarquent un certain détail.

Curieux, l'oiseau cesse de s'alimenter et regarde attentivement sa trouvaille tandis que dans son dos, à plusieurs centimètres de lui, ses compagnons continuent de festoyer de bon coeur. Comment se fait-il qu'une trace d'une telle couleur repose sur le sentier alors que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils viennent manger dans cette prairie ? D'ailleurs, lorsque le Roucool utilise sa mémoire, il se souvient d'être passé hier sur les lieux et que tout semblait encore normal. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tout change comme ça et aussi rapidement ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à satisfaire sa curiosité, l'oiseau est parcouru d'un frisson lorsque son regard se pose une nouvelle fois sur la trace rouge.

Dès qu'un premier pas est fait dans la direction dans laquelle mène la trace colorée, ce n'est plus un tremblement qui vient perturber l'animal mais une sensation désagréable. Malgré ce trouble, le pokemon ne se décourage pas et poursuit sa progression, toujours poussé par sa curiosité. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, l'oiseau arrive devant une touffe de grandes herbes et au beau milieu de celle-ci, une présence de la trace rouge. Visiblement, le mystère est toujours présent et peut-être que la réponse se trouve de l'autre côté si jamais le Roucool fait parti des chanceux. Tandis qu'il s'apprête à franchir les herbes, une mauvaise pensée lui traverse l'esprit.

Et si jamais il allait à l'encontre de graves ennuis ? Comment ferait-il pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Certes, Roucool sait qu'il pourra compter sur ses ailes si jamais il ressent le besoin de s'élever dans les airs pour se mettre à l'abri mais si jamais son adversaire possède des pouvoirs qui pourraient le mettre en difficulté ? Après avoir mûrement réfléchi à cette question, l'oiseau tourne sur ses talons et est heureux de constater que ses semblables sont toujours en train de picorer tout au bout du sentier. Au moins, Roucool ne sera pas seul lorsqu'il aura eu le courage de regarder au-delà de la touffe d'herbe.

Rapidement, l'oiseau pousse un cri et voilà que trois compagnons lèvent la tête pour l'admirer. Comprenant que leur camarade a besoin d'aide, le trio ne se fait pas prier et vient le rejoindre peu de temps après. Maintenant que l'enquêteur est entouré, il va pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité et lorsqu'il se devient près de la touffe d'herbe, le volatile s'accorde quelques secondes. Tout d'abord, ce dernier prend une profonde d'inspiration et ensuite, il se gonfle de courage. A l'aide de l'une de ses ailes, l'oiseau écarte quelques herbes et là, ses yeux ont le malheur de se poser sur un spectacle désastreux.

Même ses compagnons se trouvant dans son dos ignorent de quelle façon ils doivent réagir mais lorsque l'un d'eux tourne de l'oeil, ceux conscient comprennent. De l'autre côté de la touffe d'herbe se trouve un tas de cadavre de Roucool et certains d'entre eux servent n'ont plus beaucoup de chairs sur leurs os. Que s'est-il passé pour que plusieurs de ces oiseaux se retrouvent dans cet état ? Un virus mortel qu'ils ont contractés sans le savoir et qui n'a pas mit longtemps pour leur ôter la vie ? Cette question exige une réponse mais surtout, de nouvelles recherches mais hélas, l'enquêteur n'a pas très envie de s'en charger.

En tout cas, près du tas se tient un autre Roucool inanimé et se ventre est ouvert, expliquant la trace rouge qui serpentait le sentier sur lequel marchait le curieux. Ce dernier a-t-il été touché par le même mal ? En y regardant un peu plus près, le pokemon enquêteur doit reconnaître une éventualité. En effet, les oiseaux se trouvant sur le tas ne présentent pas de blessure identique et donc, quelque chose d'autre est responsable du décès de celui dont les organes sont à l'air libre. D'ailleurs, rester là à contempler le cadavre de leurs compagnons ne servira à rien et le Roucool cesse d'écarter les brins d'herbes.

Une fois le mur végétal intact, l'animal ailé se tourne vers ses deux amis encore conscient et échange avec ces derniers. Chacun tombe d'accord sur le fait que rien ne doit être communiqué sur ce qu'ils viennent de trouver. Ainsi, le reste du groupe ne sera pas inquiété mais par contre, les trois Roucool doivent réfléchir à une parade pour les maintenir loin d'ici. Peut-être inventer une histoire sur un pokemon vorace et cruel pourrait les aider à protéger la bande et ainsi, le pire pourrait être évité. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir discuter longuement de ce sujet, l'un des pokemon décide de rejoindre les autres pour mettre l'idée à exécution.

Pendant ce temps, l'enquêteur s'approche de celui qui est toujours inconscient et lui donne quelques coups d'ailes pour l'aider à retrouver ses esprits. Une fois que ses paupières s'ouvrent, le Roucool se lève et rapidement, ses camarades lui expliquent ce qu'ils doivent faire. Tout d'abord, celui qui vient tout juste de revenir à la réalité n'est pas très ouvert pour adopter une telle conduite mais comme la sécurité du reste du groupe est en jeu, il n'a pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la touffe d'herbes qui abrite le triste spectacle, l'enquêteur est le premier à s'envoler et il est rapidement imité par ses deux compagnons. Ensemble, ils regagnant la bande et peu de temps après, tous les oiseaux s'envolent ensemble en se faisant la promesse de ne jamais revenir tant que les lieux ne seront pas plus sûrs.


	13. Chapter 13

Brume.

Marchant dans cette forêt dans laquelle il réside depuis qu'il a été abandonné par son ancien maître, Bulbizarre se rend compte que le jour aura beaucoup de mal à se lever. En effet, alors que la rosée brille sur les nombreuses herbes se situant dans les environs, une brume épaisse s'est répandue dans le poumon végétal. D'ailleurs, c'est le tout premier automne qu'il vit au sein de cette forêt et forcément, des regrets concernant son ancienne vie se manifestent très vite. Pourtant, le pokemon s'est fait quelques amis mais ces derniers n'arriveront jamais à lui apporter cette chaleur qui lui fait actuellement défaut. Pourquoi est-ce que son maître a décidé de lui tourner le dos ?

Alors que ses pas l'entraînent sur une voie imaginaire, la créature cherche de quoi satisfaire sa faim du matin lorsqu'un frisson s'empare de lui. Tout en grelottant, l'animal se rend compte que cette brume qui ne cesse de recouvrir les environs est également accompagnée d'une température bien basse. Aucun doute à avoir sur la question, l'hiver sera rude cette année et c'est en faisant ce désagréable constat que Bulbizarre verse une larme. Pourtant, lorsqu'il cherche dans sa mémoire, l'animal n'a pas l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de mal lorsqu'il vivait avec l'humain. A chaque fois que celui-ci lui donnait un ordre lors d'un combat, le pokemon se faisait un plaisir d'exécuter ses moindres caprices.

Non, Bulbizarre ne comprend vraiment rien à toute cette histoire et celui-ci se dit qu'il est grand temps de tourner la page. Dorénavant, à chaque fois qu'il aura le malheur de croiser la route d'un être humain, la créature fera tout son possible pour garder ses distances avec ce dernier. Par contre, si cette forme de vie à deux pattes souhaite se nouer d'amitié avec l'habitant de la forêt, le pokemon se chargera de lui faire comprendre que cette idée sera à abandonner très rapidement. De toute manière, Bulbizarre n'aura jamais plus confiance envers les représentants de cette race et maintenant qu'il a élu domicile dans ce bois, il compte bien y vivre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« Bulbizaaaaaaarre. »

En entendant son prénom, l'animal sursaute et se met à frisonner une nouvelle fois. La voix qu'il vient de percevoir n'avait rien d'humain et ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir été prononcé par un pokemon. Prenant son courage à quatre pattes, Bulbizarre se retourne et s'aperçoit qu'il est encerclé par la brume. De plus, celle-ci est très épaisse car il n'arrive pas à voir à travers et lorsque la créature envisage d'utiliser ses fouets pour tenter de la dissiper, son prénom retentit une nouvelle fois. Heureusement qu'un arbre se situant à quelques centimètres de lui car pour se cacher, Bulbizarre aurait rencontré quelques difficultés.

Lorsqu'il sort sa tête de sa cachette pour regarder en direction du brouillard, l'animal aperçoit une silhouette sombre qui se déplace lentement dans la brume. Soudain, lorsque cette ombre s'immobilise, une voix s'en échappe :

« Bulbizaaaaaaarre. »

Pas de doute, quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'amuse à faire peur à Bulbizarre et le pokemon courageux ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Reste à savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et reprendre sa vie là où elle s'est arrêtée. Ni une ni deux, la créature sort de la protection de l'arbre et utilise l'attaque vampigraine. Une fois que cette offensive est lancée, de l'énergie s'échappe de la silhouette dissimulée dans la brume et est rapidement absorbée par Bulbizarre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le pokemon pète la forme et continue d'observer ce qui se passe du côté de l'ombre.

Aussitôt, celle-ci cesse de se déplacer dans son écran humide et mieux encore, sa voix ne se fait plus entendre. Lorsque l'effet de la vampigraine cesse, un bruit sourd se manifeste venant du brouillard. Curieux, Bulbizarre s'éloigne de l'arbre et s'approche lentement des limites de la brume en cas si l'être qui vivait à l'intérieur avait le malheur de faire le moindre geste. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche de l'écran vaporeux, la créature se rend compte que celui-ci se fait de moins en moins épais et très vite, il aperçoit les premières caractéristiques de son habitant. Celui-ci possède un pelage marron et court tandis que sur sa tête repose deux cornes fait de bois.

De plus, des boules reposent sur certains de ses rameaux alors que les yeux de Bulbizarre se posent sur les quatre pattes de l'effrayante bestiole. Si jamais celle-ci revient à elle et que cette dernière envisage de se dresser sur ses pattes, il est clair que sa grandeur sera supérieure à celle de l'habitant de la forêt. Si cela se trouve, ce monstre nourrissait de mauvaises intentions à son égard et c'est aussi peut-être pour cette raison qu'il a tenté de l'effrayer. Si Bulbizarre était un être dont le coeur était aussi obscur que celui de son ancien maître, il n'hésiterait pas à abandonner celui qui repose actuellement à ses pieds. Toutefois, curieux de connaître le but de ce comportement un tantinet puéril, le pokemon préfère attendre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'être des brume ouvre ses paupières et s'aperçoit de la présence de Bulbizarre. Ce dernier conserve le silence mais voilà que ses fouets font leur apparition en s'échappant du bulbe présent dans son dos. Face à une telle précaution, si l'ancien résident du brouillard ne comprend pas les intentions du pokemon qu'il a tenté d'effrayer, c'est qu'il est beaucoup plus bête que l'habitant de la forêt le pensait.

« Bulbizarre ? Lui demande le petit monstre tout vert.

\- Cerfrousse. » Lui répond l'autre.

Et c'est la première fois que Bulbizarre rencontre un représentant de cette espèce. D'ailleurs, il était tellement concentré sur l'épuisé qu'il n'a même pas fait attention à la disparition complète du brouillard. Visiblement, le Cerfrousse y est pour quelque chose et le premier pokemon a bien l'intention de tout découvrir. A l'aide de ses fouets, il aide l'animal à se relever et une fois que celui-ci se tient sur ses sabots, l'interrogatoire peut enfin commencer.


End file.
